Digital broadcasting, for example digital audio broadcasting (DAB) supports the broadcasting of data in enhanced packet modes for example like Multimedia Object Transfer (MOT), Transport Protocol Experts Group (TPEG) and Extended Programme Associated Data (X-PAD). In a vehicle radio, a digital receiver may receive the transmitted data and carry out channel decoding processing on the data.
The channel decoded received data may be transferred to a head unit or host processor. The head unit may process the data and present it a user of a vehicle. The head unit may also process data from other systems of the vehicle, some of which are safety critical. The security of the head unit may be of interest.